Absorbent Articles for receiving and retaining bodily discharges such as urine or feces such as disposable diapers, training pants, and adult incontinence articles are well known in the art, and significant effort has been spent against improving their performance. The ability to provide better performing absorbent articles such as diapers has been contingent on the ability to develop relatively thin absorbent cores or structures that can acquire and store large quantities of discharged body fluids, in particular urine.
In this regard, the use of certain absorbent polymers often referred to as “hydrogels,” “superabsorbents” or “hydrocolloid” or “hydrogel forming” material has been particularly important. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,699,103 (Harper et al), issued Jun. 13, 1972, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,770,731 (Harmon), issued Jun. 20, 1972, that disclose the use of such absorbent polymers (hereafter “hydrogel-forming absorbent polymers”) in absorbent articles. Indeed, the development of thinner diapers has been the direct consequence of thinner absorbent cores that take advantage of the ability of these hydrogel-forming absorbent polymers to absorb large quantities of discharged body fluids, typically when used in combination with a fibrous matrix. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,673,402 (Weisman et al), issued Jun. 16, 1987 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,935,022 (Lash et al), issued Jun. 19, 1990, that disclose dual-layer core structures comprising a fibrous matrix and hydrogel-forming absorbent polymers useful in fashioning thin, compact, nonbulky diapers. See also, U.S. Pat. No. 5,562,646 (Goldman et al.), issued Oct. 8, 1996 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,599,335 (Goldman et al.), issued Feb. 4, 1997, both of which relate to absorbent cores comprising regions of high concentrations of hydrogel-forming polymer, where the polymer forms a gel-continuous fluid transportation zone upon swelling.
In addition or as an alternative to the use of hydrogel-forming absorbent polymers as the primary component in absorbent article storage structures, the use of polymeric foam materials derived from high internal phase water-in-oil emulsions has been identified. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,260,345 (DesMarais et al.), issued Nov. 9, 1993, U.S. Pat. No. 5,387,207 (Dyer et al.) issued Feb. 7, 1995, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,560,222 (DesMarais et al.), issued Jul. 22, 1997.
The application of such materials in absorbent structures and absorbent articles also has focused on storage of the fluids within the structure, often considering comfort aspects like thinness of the structure, such as disclosed U.S. Pat. No. 4,610,678 entitled “High-Density Absorbent Structures” issued to Weisman et al. on Sep. 9, 1986; U.S. Pat. No. 4,673,402 entitled “Absorbent Articles With Dual-Layered Cores” issued to Weisman et al. on Jun. 16, 1987; U.S. Pat. No. 4,888,231 entitled “Absorbent Core Having A Dusting Layer” issued to Angstadt on Dec. 19, 1989; EP 0640330A1 of Bewick-Sonntag et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,180,622 (Berg et al.); U.S. Pat. No. 5,102,597 (Roe et al.); U.S. Pat. No. 5,387,207 (LaVon); EP0774242A1; or European patent applications nos. 96105023.4, filed on Mar. 29, 1996, and 96108394.6, filed on May 28, 1996.
Further disclosure is made of structures having a low capacity in the regions between the legs of the wearer, such as that described in PCT application US 97/05046, filed on Mar. 27, 1997, relating to the movement of fluid through certain regions of the article comprising materials having good acquisition and distribution properties to other regions comprising materials having specific liquid storage capabilities.